Don't Let Me Go
by 1SimpleSunday
Summary: Too many beers and too many questions. Drunk Emison FTW!


**Don't Let Me Go** : _Chapter 1_

Two enormous subwoofers physically pumped Alison's patio, spewing loud music. Numerous girls and guys annihilated one another's faces and talked amongst themselves. Drunkly, of course. Practically everyone at this party were immensely wasted. Spencer downed three cups of vodka, Aria guzzled various jell-o shots, and Hanna consistently clutched a red solo cup. Neither girls were in sight. They all split up once Ali did. Emily, on the other hand, lounged on Alison's couch in the den, alone. It was much more peaceful than outside where the action was. Emily also consumed a fair share of alcohol not too long ago and conjured a limit. The brunette was merely buzzed and in control. Just how she liked it. Usually when Alison hosts parties, it's a party of the year-no, century. Everyone and anyone in Rosewood attends, resulting in an immediate shut down. Which, must be running late because curfew struck a few minutes back.

Out of nowhere, a muffled knock surfaced. Emily turned around, attempting to sneak a peek and deciphered sloppy male voices outside the door. Plus a smaller, more petite voice. Just then, someone fiddled the handle and popped inside. A slight breeze crept through the window and Emily caught a whiff of cinnamon lip gloss. Suddenly, Alison plopped beside Emily, kicking off bright red heels. Emily remained frozen, feeling a tad woozy. Alison continued, shedding particles of clothing. First a pair of dangling diamond earrings, a revealing leather top showcasing Alison's mid-riff, and lastly, a solid white mini skirt. Emily glanced over, stunned. Alison proceeded to comfily sit in black lingerie, closing both eyes. As if such behavior is typical. Which it was. Alison always alternates outfits in front of the girls. Wether it be changing rooms or sleepovers. Though, to Emily, it felt quite odd. The other girls acted so natural and whatever, whereas Emily soaked it up; envying the moment.

Emily barely breathed- just once- and Ali shot up, baffled. So Emily sincerely apologized and desperately repeated who it was. Afraid that Alison would think Emily's a pervert and attack. After a couple of blinks and breathy sighs Alison pulled an oh-it's-just-you face, calmly easing downwards. Meanwhile, Emily watched Alison's slender frame glistening upon the windows's light rays. Huffing and puffing, forming miniature sweat beads across a perfectly flat stomach.

"Like what you see?" Alison slurred.

"W-what?" Emily spat.

Alison smirked knowingly, pointing.

"Oh." Emily followed Alison's finger directed towards a blank television screen . "Um, yeah- it's, uh, nice...quiet."

Alison loudly giggled in response and cupped Emily's kneecap. Emily furiously blushed; incapable of building a response. A few seconds later, Alison reassuringly chimed in.

"Kiddiiiing,Em. It's a joke."

"I know." Emily replied in a small voice.

"Oh, really?" Alison challenged.

"Yeah."

"Well," Alison scooted closer, bumping knees and swiping thighs. "what if I wasn't?"

"I don't kn-" Emily anxiously began.

"Exactly." Alison whispered confidently."You wouldn't."

Both girls stared at one another. Alison flashed a sly grin and Emily aimlessly smiled. Wobbly, I might add. Alison's state of behavior greatly confused Emily. Drunk or not, Ali seemed a slight bit different.

"So what brings you here?" Alison held an intensive gaze.

"I-I don't know." Emily felt mesmerized.

"You don't know or you don't wanna know?" Alison cleverly questioned.

"Um-" Emily pondered thoughtfully.

"You gotta know what you want, Em." Alison explained. "Life isn't always full of 'I don't knows'. I know we're young and all but still."

"I-I-" Emily stuttered, shocked.

"You know what?" Alison stood up. "I need another drink. You?"

Emily politely declined. "No, thank you."

"Hmm." Alison hummed, sauntering out the double doors gracefully. "Suit yourself."

The room was dead silent yet again. A slight breeze blew, nipping Emily's skin. Six minutes passed and a figure stumbled in, rushing towards the couch. Emily jumped up, terrified.

"Spencer? Jesus, you scared me half to death!" Emily screeched.

Tears clouded Spencer's eyeliner causing abundant dripping.

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Emily anxiously asked.

"It's-" Spencer softly sobbed.

"What?" Emily's heart jiggled. "What-what's wrong? Where's the others?"

"They're fine." Spencer squeaked. "Aria and Hanna are fine."

"O-okay!" Emily confessed. "Where's Ali?"

"Emily-" Spencer affectionately rubbed Emily's shoulder.

"Where's Alison?" Emily demanded.

"Emily, yo-" Spencer swallowed hard.

"Where's Alison?" Emily yelled worriedly.

"Outside." Spencer grasped Emily's hand, exhaling.

"W-why?" Emily breathed. "I just saw her! She was right here!"

"Emily." Spencer soothed. "Pleas-"

Before Spencer knew it, Emily's body pushed past, running and running.

"Excuse me!" Emily pulled equally concerned party-goers. "Move!"

Far off towards Alison's patio, Emily spotted a crowd of teenagers huddling together. Everything felt like it was in slow motion. A random boy hollered and another one whipped out a cellphone. Emily navigated closer, carelessly pushing people, and forcefully hopping over fallen objects. Once Emily hit the circle, Alison laid in the middle. Physically fine but internally broken. Emily kneeled lower, caressing Alison's wavy blonde curls.

"Ali." Emily inaudibly said.

"E-Em?" Alison weakly responded.

"I'm here." Emily silently sobbed. "I'm right here."

"L-lay down." Alison winced.

"Okay." Emily positioned flat next to Alison.

Alison inhaled shakily. "I feel cold."

"It's okay." Emily slung an arm around Alison's bare shoulders. "You're okay."

"I don't feel okay." Alison trembled.

"You're fine." Emily whispered.

"I don't know." Alison blinked vigorously. "I-I think I-"

"No." Emily sobbed harder. "You're fine-everything's fine."

"E-Em?" Alison breathed, reaching a hand upwards.

"Yes?" Emily clenched Alison's hand.

"Don't let go." Alison whispered hoarsely.

"I won't." Emily uttered.

"Promise me you won't." Alison spoke quieter.

"I promise-I won't." Emily's body shook violent sobs. "I won't."

Soon enough, Emily's hand connecting Alison's portrayed ice cubes; she slowly let go.

Spencer and the others witnessed everything, sniffing and holding one another. Emily quickly fell into a warm embrace, clinging and crying. It was Hanna. Finally, an ambulance arrived. They shook their heads and scooped Alison's limp body in the truck, waling off into the distance. Each of the girls hugged one another, hysterically crying. The crowded teenagers left in pairs, alone, and some even lingered. Grieving Alison's sudden death with anyone and everyone present. No one could compare to Emily's sadness, though. Alison and Emily had a special bond that was unbreakable. Emily weeped for months- even years. Until, Alison randomly appeared at Emily's bedroom window looking lively as ever.

"Miss me?"

Ali said two words and Emily lunged towards the dark figure. Not even addressing the fact that Alison was clearly deceased as of three years now.

"I missed you." Emily hugged Alison tightly.

"I know." Alison genuinely smiled.

"Is this real?" Emily curiously questioned.

In return, Alison interlocked their fingers, delicately massaging Emily's thumbs.

"Not if you let go." Alison whispered softly.


End file.
